


Bridge Duty

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [56]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Bridge Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/gifts).



~Imzadi…~

Will glanced across the bridge to Deanna, who was looking placidly at the viewscreen, the barest hint of a smile tilting her lips.

~Deanna?~ he thought back, eyes narrowed slightly in concentration as he tried to remember how to project to her.

Her lips twitched just slightly, and then there was an image in his mind, her body wrapped tightly and familiarly around him, and he nearly groaned. The image wasn’t alone, quickly followed by others, of her splayed on her back before him, on her knees as he knelt behind her, straddling his hips above him… each image was accompanied by intoxicating sensation, and he forced himself to breath slowly as his body reacted.

“If you’ll excuse me, Captain, I have an appointment.”

“Of course, Counselor.”

Only Will knew why she was chuckling softly to herself as she walked to the turbolift, leaving him to try and hide his body’s visible response to her teasing.


End file.
